First Meet with Sweety Boy
by omukey
Summary: Oh Sehun , seorang CEO disebuah perusahaaan Ternama di Korea Selatan . Pemuda berwajah tampan serta angkuh dan suka bermain dengan wanita . Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai hanyalah pemuda Manis dan juga Ekhhm sedikit menggoda Dan tentu saja sebenarnya Kai itu masih polos , hanya luarnya saja yang menggoda. See! Sehun akan merusak kepolosan Kai.


First Meet Up With Sweety Boy

SUMMARY :

Oh Sehun , seorang CEO disebuah perusahaaan Ternama di Korea Selatan . Pemuda berwajah tampan serta angkuh dan suka bermain dengan wanita . Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai hanyalah pemuda Manis dan juga Ekhhm sedikit menggoda~ Menggoda dalam artian dia mempunyai fisik yang bisa membuat orang tertarik padanya. Dan tentu saja sebenarnya Kai itu masih polos , hanya luarnya saja yang menggoda. See! Sehun akan merusak kepolosan Kai.

" **BRAKKK!"** Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan "CEO" tsb. Didalam ruangan tersebut terlihatlah sosok pemuda tampan tetapi terkesan dingin . **"Arrghhh sial! Sudah cukup , Aku sudah muak melihat dokumen-dokumen sialan itu!"** geram seseorang yang berada didalam ruang tersebut , siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun . Lekas ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disakunya itu untuk menghubungi asisten nya yang sedang berada diluar kantor . Kemudian tak berapa lama ponselnya pun berbunyi menandakan orang yang dihubunginya itu mengangkat telfon nya.

" _ **Yeoboseyo sajangnim**_ **ada apa?"** Tanya asistennya diseberang telfon .

" **Park Chanyeol cepat keruanganku dan bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai , sekarang!" PIP.** Itu adalah perintah mutlak daari Oh Sehun dan kau harus menurutinya , jika tidak siap-siap saja menerima kemarahannya .Kemudian ponselnya pun diputus secara pihak oleh sang CEO tsb.

" **Ahhh aku bisa gila jika meneruskan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ini "** kini ia menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya dikursi yang sedang ia duduki. **"Baiklah nanti malam aku akan bersenang-senang haha.."** putus pemuda tsb **,** kini ia menyeringai penuh arti karena nanti malam ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang disewanya diClub malam. Club Malam?Oh ya tentu saja! Walaupun ia tampan serta berkharisma tapi tetap saja manusia tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?sebagai manusia biasa ia butuh bersenang-senang juga , bersenang-senang dalam artian lain , kalian tahu bukan haha.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan 21.00 KST waktunya Oh Sehun bersenang-senang . Yaa , ia kini sedang berada diclub ternama di Seoul . Dia memasuki klub tersebut dan langsung saja duduk dibangku yang sudah

disediakan didekat bartender untuk memesan minuman .

" **Baiklah Oh Sehun ada apa kau kemari?bukannya kau sibuk terus dikantormu itu?"** Tanya sang bartender tsb yang sudah kenal dengan Oh Sehun ternyata , oh tentu saja dia mengenalnya karena Oh Sehun itu sudah berkali-kali datang ke club ini hanya untuk menghilangkan stress nya setelah ia bekerja terus menerus .

" **Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja hyung , aku muak melihat dokumen ku yang tak pernah selesai itu"** jawabnya sedikit gusar.

" **Hah baiklah aku mengerti , kau ingin meminum apa?"**

" **Apa saja hyung , tetapi yang beralkohol rendah saja , aku tidak ingin mabuk saat ini . Kau tau kan aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang ada disini .. hmm atau mungkin pria-pria cantik disini"** Ohhh aku lupa bahwa Oh Sehun ini juga merupakan pemuda Biseksual.

" **Huh dasar kau ini , baiklah tunggu sebentar"** Setelah itu minumannya pun datang dan Oh Sehun kini menenggaknya sampai habis . Dia pun berjalan melalui lautan manusia yang sedang bergoyang-goyang layaknya orang kesetanan . Tak jarang pula ia digoda oleh perempuan centil disana , Responnya?Tentu saja dia menanggapinya , sudah kubilang bukan Oh Sehun itu BISEKSUAL . Catat BISEKSUAL!

" **Hey tampan ingin bermain denganku?"** Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan pakaian Uhh sangat minim!

" **Hmm siapa namamu cantik?"** bukannya menjawab , Oh Sehun justru balik bertanya sambil membelai lengan wanita itu .

" **Namaku Irene oppahhh.."** jawab wanita itu sambil mendesah dengan sengaja dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang pemuda.

 **CUP~** tak lama Sehun pun langsung saja menyambar bibir gadis itu dan melumatnya dengan ganas serta tak lupa menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut gadis cantik itu.

" **Uhmm oppahh kau sangat liar~~** racau gadis itu.. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati bibir gadis tsb.

' **Cppkhh hahh~~** Keduanya pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sambil terengah.

" **Cepattt oppahh kita kekamar sekarang!''** Tuntut gadis itu tak sabaran sambil menarik lengan sehun.

" **Ekheem maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya"** sesal sehun.

" **T-tapi kenapa oppa?!"** Tanya gadis itu sambil terbata.

" **Karena ada yang lebih menarik dari dirimu! Cepat minggir!"** Gertak sehun yang tiba-tiba merubah wajahnya menjadi sangat datar dan dingin..

" **K-kauu!"** tunjuk sih gadis kepada sehun , tapi selanjutnya dia langsung pergi begitu saja sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dilantai~

Kim Jongin. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tiba-tiba saja dirinya berada diklub malam ini , salahkan saja teman-teman sialannya yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini seperti bocah tersesat. Duduk sendirian ditemani banyaknya botol minuman beralkohol yang Uhh baunya sangat menyengat dihidung mungil pemuda berkulit tan itu' Hmm jujur saja bahwa Kim Jongin itu paling anti yang namanya minum-minuman beralkohol! HEOL. Dia itu tidak suka mabuk-mabukan! Okee , aku beritahu pada kalian bahwa Kim Jongin itu hanya anak polos yang sialnya otaknya kini harus tercemar oleh Minum-minuman beralkohol , rokok dan juga para wanita murahan disini! tak jarang pula ia digoda oleh para wanita dan juga pria berstatus SEME! Oh yaa aku ingatkan bahwa pemuda Kim ini seorang gay tapi berstatus uke, jadi walaupun ia digoda oleh pria seme tapi tetap saja ia jijik! Mereka itu bukan tipenya tahu!

" **Uhh dasar Taemin bodoh seenaknya saja ia meninggalkan ku sendirian disini , lebih baik aku pulang saja!"** Rutuk pemuda itu kepada temannya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dan lebih memilih bermain dengan wanita murahan disini , Cihh dasar teman tak berguna. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan berjalan melewati banyaknya manusia yang sedang bergoyang tidak jelas , mabuk dan entahlah~ Tetapi ketika ia hampir saja sampai dipintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

 **SREEETT!**

" **E-ehh?!"** pekik pemuda tan itu karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya

" **Kau mau kemana manis?"** Tanya seseorang yang tadi menarik tangannya itusambil menyusupkan lengannya dipinggang ramping pemuda manis itu-KAI-

" **Ekheem b-bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggangku tuan?** Kai tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar , karena jujur saja yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya itu seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya , berkulit pucat , berbibir tipis , berhidung mancung dan berahang tegas! Uhh dia begitu tamp-Anii- tapi sangat tampan maksudnya , dan sialnya itu membuat samar-samar rona merah dipipi pemuda manis itu!

" **Sehun, panggil aku Sehun!"**

" **B-baiklah , jadi apakah kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu Tu-ah maksudku Sehun?**

" **Tidak secepat itu manis"** seketika itu juga Kai merinding dan menelan saliva nya susah payah karena mendengar ucapan seduktif namja tampan itu dan juga melihat seringainya yang Err~

" **Aap-hemphh?!"** belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya , namja tampan itu sudah membungkam bibir sexy nyaa..

" **Sssehunn anghh Leppashh~** Ucap Kai susah payah karena bibirnya masih saja didominasi oleh sang dominant.

 **HUPP!** 'Dihiraukannya ucapan Kai dan langsung saja menggendongnya ala bridal style tanpa melepas pagutan mereka' dan Kai yang kaget refleks memeluk leher Sehun!

 **CUPP!** Pagutan itupun terlepas dan Sehun mengecupnya kilas~

" **Jadi siapa namamu manis heumm?** "

" **Kim Jongin , K-kau bisa memanggilku Kai"** jawab Kai malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, **Manisnyaa~** batin Sehun gemas karena tak sengaja melihat pipi meronanya.

'Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai disebuah kamar yang sebelumnya sudah Sehun sewa'

' **BRAKK! Ceklek!'** Sehun langsung saja membuka pintunya kasar menggunakan kakinya dan tak lupa menguncinya'

" **Emhhh Hun-ahhh!~** Kai mendesah keenakan saat Sehun terus saja mengekploistasi mulutnya..

' **BRUKK!** Sehun langsung saja menjatuhkan Kai diatas kasur kingsize yang sudah disediakan didalam kamar itu.

 **Arrghh!** Kai meringis saat tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja ke kasur. Dan Sehun langsung saja merangkak kekasur menghampiri Kai dan mengukungnya.

" **It's showtime Babe~** Sehunpun bersuara menggoda tepat disamping telinga Kai sambil menyeringai penuh maksud.

TBC.

Ahahaha sebenrnya udah lama bikin ff ini , Cuma saya mau publishnya sekarang karna malas untuk melanjutkan dan udh cukup umur ~ emm pokoknya jangan lupa review oke, sekalian beri masukan . pemula seperti saya masih sangat membutuhkan masukan dri kalian yg ngebaca ff .


End file.
